DEATH NOTE: ReLight
DEATH NOTE: ReLight'' is a two-part fanfiction series, taking place five years after the death of Light Yagami. Each story covers two different characters, who are both successors to L and Kira respectively. The first story, ''L of Justice, focuses on Sohata, a young man who bears a striking resemblance to the original L, while the second, Kira's Successor, revolves around Sohata's childhood friend Raito, the spitting image of Light Yagami. Eventually, the author plans a third installment which will focus on their encounter. Plot L of Justice: '''The series begins five years after the death of Light Yagami. The public's anxiety has quelled, and the Death Notes have been taken. Near still acts as L, however many of the original Kira Task Force do not trust him as much as they did with the original detective. The only ones that know the truth about Kira are the members of SPK, Near, and Light's younger sister, Sayu. She eventually came across an orphaned child named Sohata, and took him in to raise him. However, behind the scenes, a group has managed to gain control of Death Notes, and begin using the same tacticts Kira had, only to an extreme level. The SPK is called back into action, however Near takes an interest in Sohata, as he learned that he wrote down at least one name in the Death Note he had discovered after he left school, and is bound to the Shinigami Yami. According to Yami, if Sohata dies, so does he. Eventually, Sohata and his friends are asked to help the SPK in dealing with this new group of Kira's, who call themselves the Nine Hells of Hades. '''Kira's Successor: A year after the events of L of Justice, Raito goes about his daily life, but has grown bored and also untrusting of society. Since the arrest of the remaining members of the NHH, he was outraged by the fact that they would not be sentenced to death, despite knowing that the public would never accept the story about the Death Note. He also learns that there are some criminals that could not be indited, thus allowed to walk free. It isn't until near the end of the school year that he gets ahold of his own Death Note, which belongs to the Shinigami Ryuk. Ryuk explains that he purposely gave Raito the Death Note simply because of how similar he was to Light, and adding fuel to the fire, he saw that he grew hateful towards the current justice system. Since gaining the notebook, Raito has begun murdering criminals left and right, searching for the worst imaginable much to Ryuk's amusement, and asks if he intends to try what Light did and become God. Raito states that, since Light has already claimed that position, he decides to become God's Right Hand, and proclaims that he will create the new world order in Light's absence... as the new Kira. However, Raito is unaware that a new L has been selected, since Near died near the climax of the NHH case. And to make matters worse, the new L... is his childhood friend: Sohata. Shinigami Since Light's influence in the Human World, the Shinigami have begun to take their jobs more seriously, and according to Ryuk, some Shinigami bound themselves to humans that have interested them greatly. Some of these Shinigami make pacts called Purgatorial Chain Binding, in which the current possessor of the Death Note cannot be killed via Death Note, and their name is hidden, but can still die of natural causes. Shinigami will also try to protect the human they are bound to, since if the human dies, so too will the Shinigami. This works the other way around as well, as if a Shinigami kills another Shinigami, the human bound to that Shinigami will die as well. Both of their life spans are transferred over to their killer(s). Characters Sohata Raito Sayu Yagami Near Matsuda Ryuk Yami Mika Trivia *Sohata, as stated above, bears a striking resemblance to the late L, thus earning him the nickname "L's Ghost". Sayu, his guardian, is the only one who knows his true identity as L. *Raito, like Sohata, is the spitting image of another character, Light Yagami. Because of this, Ryuk calls him by the name "Rai-Light", much to his chagrin. The purpose of them bearing close resemblance to such important characters in the original series is to bring a sense of nostalgia between Light and L's confrontation near the end of the first half of the series. *Yami is the Unnamed Shinigami that appeared in Death Note: ReLight Volume 1: Visions of a God. As hinted by Ryuk, it is possible that Yami is in fact Light Yagami. Another hint is his name, which is composed of the first and last two letters in his last name. *Matsuda now takes on the role of Soichiro Yagami in terms of position, now acting as the one in charge of the Kira Murder Investigations. He still harbors some resentment towards Light and Near. *Mika makes an appearance in the story as Raito's guardian, since he, like Sohata, is also an orphan. Category:Fan Fiction